A Letter To Santa
by keeperoliver
Summary: Albus receives two letters addressed to Santa Claus. Harry belongs to         Mrs. Rowling.


A Letter to Santa Keeperoliver

A six year old Harry Potter sat in his cupboard, thinking about what he wanted to say in his letter. He somehow got a stamp from his Aunt Petunia. If she found out, he would be punished for his theft. He really didn't care, as if it wasn't for that, then he would be punished for something else. He wasn't beaten often, but, usually banished to his cupboard, with no food for a day.

Harry didn't know what to say. How do you explain to someone you want to believe in, but, can't because he never responded to a single wish he made. It wasn't that Harry was a bad person, or at least he didn't think he was. He couldn't explain why everything that happened did. He never thought that he wanted these things to happen, they just did. Maybe it was because he wasn't too upset when they did happen, that he was being punished beyond what his Aunt and Uncle did.

Well, he had to say something, so here goes.

Dear Santa:

I am sorry for all the things that are happening. I didn't cause them, though I am always getting the blame.

Is it because I am blamed for every thing, that you don't like me. I try to be good, but, it's so hard, when every one hates me so much.

I have made only one wish, but, have made it three times. This is the first time writing it, as I just learned.

Please tell me what I have done that you keep ignoring my wish?

I don't think I'm a bad person. I don't wish things to happen, well, maybe I do, but, it's not me that does them. I don't even have to be in the same room, and things happen, that I can't explain.

Like this letter. I shouldn't be able to spell half the words I am writing, but, they pop into my head, and I write them down. Please tell me why this is.

Why do I keep having this dream about a family I don't know anything about. A woman with red hair and a kind voice. She sings me to sleep at night. A man who plays games with me, and let's me play on a broom like it's a horse. They hug me, and tell me they love me.

Why is this. It's not true. My Aunt and Uncle keep telling me I'm a freak, whatever that is. I just know it can't be good. They call me a burden they never wanted.

Why can't I be with a family that loves me. Why can't I get gifts for Christmas, or my birthday.

My cousin Dudley gets them, why can't I.

Why do I have to cook, clean, work in the garden, wash the dishes and such, while Dudley gets to sit and watch TV, or play games. Just plain having fun, while I work.

I suppose this letter will be ignored, like all my other wishes, but, I will keep trying.

My wish is that, why can't I live with a family where I am loved. I don't care about minor things like toys, though I do like them. Or games, though I have never played them. Or new clothes, though I have never owned any, I keep getting the clothes that Dudley outgrows. Luckily he out grows them very fast.

What I want is a family that will love me, and treat me fairly. I expect to be punished when I have done something wrong, but, not blamed for everything that goes wrong. Is that too much to ask for?

It probably is, because I never get my wish.

Have a good Christmas this year, and I hope you make to every ones house on time.

Here's hoping

Harry Potter

P.S. Just to let you know, this name is new to me, as I just learned it about two months ago. It was usually Boy, or Freak, before that.

Harry sealed the envelope, and would try to mail it the next day.

Unfortunately, when he woke the next morning the letter was gone. His Aunt or Uncle probably found it, and threw it in the trash. Or Dudley found it and tore it up.

In a room far away, sat a man with a long white beard, and mustache, with long white hair. He wore glasses that sat on his nose, but, he kept looking over them to see. His clothing was colorful to say the least. He was reading a newspaper, when a letter appeared on his desk.

It was addressed to Santa Claus. Why would he be getting a letter addressed to Santa. He tried pitching it in the waste basket, but, it kept popping back on his desk. He finally decided to open the letter

What he read tore his heart apart. Minerva had been correct. They were the worse people he could have left young Harry with. He looked to the trinkets flashing different colors around the room, except for one. The one that really mattered. It showed Albus, the state of the Blood protection placed on the Dursleys home. It was motionless and colorless. There was no protection being offered young Harry. There was no love in the house for him. He got up, and called for Minerva to join him in his office.

A woman of about fifty five or sixty entered the office, and Albus showed her the letter. She looked up angrily from the letter. "You wouldn't believe me would you Albus. I told you how these people were, yet you left poor Harry there for them to mistreat and abuse him. What in the name of Merlin, were you thinking? What are you going to do about it? He can't stay there."

"I know Minerva. The Blood Wards have failed. There is no love in that house. But, what can I do. Harry has no other place to go. Remus is not able to watch over him, and Sirius turned his back on his whole family."

"I still can't believe Sirius was the one who betrayed James and Lily. But, you're right about those two, but, I may have a solution. I received this this morning, and can't understand why. It may be an answer to young Harry's prayers."

She handed the letter to Albus, still in the envelope.

Dear Santa:

I know you are busy, but, I was wondering if it is possible, that I could get a brother or a sister for Christmas. Nothing else. I am an only child, and I have no friends.

Is this too much to ask for. I really don't want anything else.

Please answer my wish, Santa.

Thank you for listening.

Merry Christmas

Hermione Jean Granger

Albus looked up to Minerva with a smile. "Well Minerva, it looks like I have a bit of traveling to do. Time traveling that is, do you care to join me?"

Minerva smiled at her companion, "If you don't mind. Let me get dressed."

"Minerva, wear something red. I think that would be more appropriate, as I will be doing the same."

"Very well, Albus, you old softy."

When they were ready, Albus took a trinket from the collection, and set some numbers on the facing, and pushed a button, There was a pulling sensation in Minerva's stomach, and once again they were standing on Privet Drive, waiting for Hagrid. They heard the roar of the Motorcycle he was on, and looked up to see his charging vehicle coming at them. He stopped and got of the bike, and handed the infant to Albus. He then took his bike, and left. Albus and Minerva then Popped to the home of Dan and Jean Granger. Rather than Leave poor Harry on the doorstep, Albus knocked on the door. Jean Granger answered the knock, and was shocked to see St. Nick, and his wife standing there holding a child.

"May we come in Mrs, Granger?"

Jean was amazed to hear her name come from this old man. "And why should I let you in? Just because you dress in a Santa suit, does not tell me that you have my best interest at heart."

"We know what you must be thinking, Mrs. Granger, but, I can assure you, we wish you no harm. I do wish to get young Harry out from the cold though. We don't want him getting sick now do we?"

"Please wait here while I get my Husband." And she closed the door on the pair. Minerva chuckled at the look on Albus' face.

A minute later, a big man approached the door, and opened it. "What is it you wish to see us about?" Dan asked.

"Please, let us come in, and explain. It is really cold out here, and Young Harry could get very sick."

"OH, alright. Come in, but, don't try anything funny. I will be keeping my eyes on you."

Dan moved out of the way, and let the two enter.

Albus and Minerva were asked to take a seat, and Dan and Jean sat across from them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we have a sad story to tell you."

When Albus was done, he handed young Harry over to Jean, and she brushed Harry's hair back, and saw the scar Albus told her about. It still was seeping blood. He was adorable, and Jean fell in love with him right away. "You say you want us to take care of him. Why Us?"

"You have a daughter named Hermione, do you not?"

"Yes."

"I have something to show you, that you will not believe. It is a letter to Santa."

"Why would be interested in a letter to Santa?"

"Because it is from your daughter."

Dan laughed at the old fool, and Jean just kept looking at the bundle of joy she was holding.

Albus pulled the letter from his pocket, and handed it to Dan. He looked at the letter, but, pulled it from the envelope. After he read it, he tried to take Harry from her, to allow her to read it. She protested, and took the letter, without releasing Harry. She read the letter, and looked up the two sitting in front of her. "Are you trying to tell us that our two year old daughter wrote this?"

"No, we are trying to say your six year old daughter wrote this. We are from the future. Harry was placed in the wrong home. He and Hermione wrote letters on the same night, and they both came to us. We are trying to correct a mistake made four years ago. Would you like to see young Harry's letter?"

"Could we please?" Jean asked

Albus handed the letter to Jean, and Dan read the letter with her. They were both crying at the end of Harry's letter. "How could people be so mean to a child. Keeping him locked in his room, and not feeding him. We should turn those people in for child abuse?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, as it has never happened. Although it will, if you should refuse to take young Harry."

Jean looked to her husband, and he looked to her, both still shedding tears at the letter Harry had written. Dan then looked to Albus, "What do we have to do? We want to care for him, but, I think there is more to him, than you are saying. Time travel is not possible, so what is the truth?"

"Very well, Harry is a wizard, and Hermione is a witch. When they turn eleven, they will be getting a letter telling them they will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What they must not know is that Harry is related to the Dursleys. They may attempt to gain custody of him, to put him through the same hell he endured in the future. He must never know about his future. It up to you on telling them about their heritage, and when. I would suggest telling them, as soon as they can understand what it is you are telling them. There also has to be a Magical Guardian assigned to Both the children. I suggest Minerva here as the guardian of both."

Minerva looked up at him, and smiled at him. She would be able to keep in touch with them this way. Albus also put a protective charm around the house to guard them against unwanted guests. He also opened up their floo to a select few. They briefed them on Harry's inheritance. They were a little in awe of Harry's wealth. Albus said he would take care of all the paper work, and Get Harry's Birth date changed to reflect Hermione's so that they would be considered as twins.

Five Years Later

Dear Santa

I wish every one had a family like mine. I can't believe that there are people out there who would mistreat a child. I feel sorry for them.

If I were to have one wish, it would be for all children to have the love that my sister Hermione and I share, with our parents.

Please watch over those less fortunate than us, and protect those who need it.

Please give any gifts that you may have for me, to those less fortunate. I really don't need anything, as I have everything I could ever wish for.

Peace be with you during this wonderful time of the year.

Harry Granger

Dear Santa:

I can't think of anything I need for Christmas, as I have everything I need. A loving family, and friends.

I wouldn't mind having a sister though, as it is hard to talk to my brother about girl stuff, like dolls, or what to wear, or how to fix my hair. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, it's just sometimes it is too hard to get him to understand what it means to be a girl.

If that is too much, then that's fine. I was just wishing.

Have a great holiday season

Hermione Jean Granger

Albus and Minerva once again received these letters, only to laugh over them. Things were as they should be.

A/N: This is my take on the Holiday story. I hope you like it. As always, Keeperoliver, or Ollie the Keeper. Which ever you wish to use. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERY ONE!


End file.
